The present invention relates to multiple lumen tubes for insertion into a patient. Specifically, the invention relates to evacuation of fluids from a patient's chest and problems associated therewith. More generally, the invention relates to anesthetizing areas adjacent to a catheter inserted into a patient.
The pleural space is a space between the lung and the chest wall. Intercostal nerves that provide sensation to the chest and abdomen lie in close proximity to the pleural space. In addition, nerve fibers that carry pain sensation lie within the lung tissue itself and are also close to the pleural space. Therefore, insertion of catheters into this space for evacuation of fluids or for other medical reasons causes extreme irritation and pain. It is therefore necessary to administer anesthetic to the patient. It is common to anesthetize a patient through oral or intravenous means. It is very difficult to localize these type of anesthetics, and various side effects are common. Installation of local anesthetics is preferable in such a case, thereby affecting only the nerve structures adjacent the catheters.
A major problem with installation of local anesthetics is the delivery of anesthetic to the appropriate nerves. One method involves placement of a thin flexible catheter into the pleural space using blind techniques. This results in a high incidence of misplacement into the lung and chest wall. Since the catheter cannot be directed into exact areas, large volumes of anesthetics must be used to fill the pleural spaces in order to block the appropriate nerves. This can result in high incidences of drug toxicity, leading to seizures and heart problems.
Many disease states and ailments of the lung require evacuation of air or liquids from the pleural space. These include trauma, cancer, pneumonia, infection and post-operative treatment. The most common technique for removal of these fluids involves placement of a large bore tube which provides suction or drainage. A major source of pain in these situations is the tube itself. The tube also lies adjacent to areas which generate pain, such as incisions or lesions. There is no known apparatus which simultaneously irrigates the pleural space while delivering anesthesia to alleviate associated pain and discomfort.
As with the pleural space, the use of catheters is common for treatment of ailments and post-operative treatment. It is also common for these inserted catheters to cause discomfort due to irritation of adjacent nerves.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with thoracostomy tubes, as well as general problems with present catheters.